


Infectious

by saigne



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, and also they’re both really dumb, because I can never keep things simple, but Belial is emo about it, for different reasons, they fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 09:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14997770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saigne/pseuds/saigne
Summary: Belial, alive for centuries, catches something he’d rather do without. How shameful, and all the Singularity’s fault.





	Infectious

**Author's Note:**

> This deadass took me two months to write because I just hate writing smut, but I gave it my best shot. First nsfw fic ever so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ enjoy
> 
> Belial is emo because idk how to write characters without trauma.
> 
> Also set after WMTSB2 but Belial somehow snuck his way into Gran’s pants and convinced him to sneak off so they can bone. Yay plot.

It was something Belial quickly noticed watching mortals, year after year watching them get destroyed by something that couldn’t even be touched. The fools. 

He used it to play with them, false hopes and promises until the perfect moment came and he pulled the rug out from under their feet.

Watching them fall was delicious.

Heartbroken. 

Devastated. 

Idiots. 

Love was a disease. A weakness. Something that needed to be weeded out and destroyed for the sake of everyone. And yet century after century mortals all fell prey to it, inescapable and cruel. 

Pathetic.

Something pulls at the edges of his distaste, cold and icy and easily ignored. 

Belial scoffs as he walks through the crowded town, sneering at the couples looking so enraptured with each other. The streets were busy, packed with bodies and he was tempted to fly up and onto a building. Between the sun, his clothes, and the people it felt stifling.

But no, he needed to be on ground level to find the person he was looking for.

A few minutes later and Belial finds himself in front of the Singularity, all smiles and cheesy a one liner thrown out. It’s laughable, the bad innuendo making the Singularity snort and shake his head, smiling fondly. Two weeks ago it would have turned the Singularity into a stammering mess. A month ago he would have shoved Belial away. 

Instead he laughs, and for all of the human’s faults he’s adorable. Belial pulls the Singularity into his side, curling in on himself to kiss the human in his hair. “And your crew?”

Gran is blushing harder now, turning his head but not pushing Belial away. Cute. “They’re busy. I told them I’d be back on the ship tomorrow morning.”

Insatiable, more than anyone Belial has been with in decades. More than anyone ever, excluding himself of course.

The only thing is...

The Singularity is dangerous. Not the problems he attracts, no, those are easy. The problem is he makes Belial lose track of time.

Like now. 

It’s easy to get wrapped up in the Singularity, the rest of the world dropping away as they just talk. Something about the human is familiar, comforting even. He can’t recall the last hour, just a pleasant blur and when he finally checks into reality they’re eating food somewhere. Food, another thing that Gran introduced to him.

He’s losing track of time and eating and for a second it’s almost one of those ridiculous dates. But it’s not. It’s a game that ends in Gran crying at his feet. 

Belial is distracted from his thoughts by Gran poking him. “What?”

“I asked since we’re done with dessert if you’d like to go,” Gran looks amused, like Belial spaces out often. It’s doesn’t. It can’t. Belial refuses to accept that. 

Belial grins, standing and leaning forward until his lips are less than a centimeter from Gran’s. “Well, I know I’d like to come.”

Gran laughs, not the least bit surprised when Belial closes the gap and kisses him right there in the middle of the restaurant, tongue invading his mouth like it was trying to pull every last bit of sweetness from it.

The kiss finally breaks and Gran laughs. “Pervert,” he says, voice full of fond exasperation and more alive than Belial normally sees him. It’s.... nice.

Belial smirks, licking his lip. “And yet you love me anyways.”

“Ah.” Gran flushes, fumbling for a moment and the reaction takes a minute to sink in for the Primal. Belial was expecting a flat out denial, or something solid to hold onto as a rejection of the statement. Not... this. “I wouldn’t say that.”

It’s practically a confession, honest in its omission. Gran’s face is bright red and Belial wants to devour him whole. For once, he’s not counting down the seconds until he can break the heart so delicately given to him. 

He wasn’t even trying to steal this one away. 

Much too precious, he doesn’t want it. He’ll hurt it, reduce it to dust. 

To Belial’s credit, he doesn’t even hesitate in his rebuttal. “Did I make you fall I love with my cock? Shall I set up a play date?”

Whatever tension hung in the air is broken, Gran rolling his eyes and laughing, looking relieved to have been given an out. He shoves Belial’s face back, stepping away from the table and grabbing Belial’s hand. Belial stares where they’re joined, not paying attention to anything but Gran’s hand on him.

Gran leads them out of the restaurant and towards a hotel. Cute. 

The air still isn’t clear, silence normally filled with jokes settling heavy between then and Belial frowns, staring at the tight grip on his wrist. 

It’s... surprisingly unpleasant. 

He doesn’t like the tension, somehow worse than the mistrust Gran first had in him. He’d take that back over the current unease between them in a heartbeat. Heart. Maybe that’s why. He’s too aware of Gran’s, exposed and bleeding on his wrist to a man who once tried to destroy him. He’s doesn’t want to fuck it up.

They arrive, the events a blur until Belial blinks and Gran’s on the bed below him, pants off and legs hitching around Belial’s hips. 

When did that happen?

He needs to stop losing track of time. Of Gran.

Whatever. He’s not going to look a horse gift in the mouth. 

Gran’s staring up at him with wide eyes, lips curling up into a smile as he bites his bottom lip. “I ah- I got ready. Before. To you know...”

What a fucking jewel the Singularity is. 

Belial pouts at having missed the sight of Gran fucking himself, so eager for cock he probably hid in his quarters to spread himself on his fingers. What a visual. What a tragedy. Gran flushes as Belial says that, turning his head to the side in embarrassment.

“Shut up.”

“Hey hey, nothing to be embarrassed about. I love cock as much as the next man.” Belial’s face quickly melts into a lecherous grin, panting as he undoes his pants and cackling. 

He’s already so hard, cock throbbing as he pulls his pants down just enough for it to pop out, head swollen and dripping precum. It’s so easy to push into Gran, hole stretching around his cock. So easy to to close his eyes and pretend it’s a random warm body beneath him. 

And then Gran gasps his name like a prayer, arms hooking under his own and nails raking across Belial’s back in the best way. It stings, dull nails raising welts across his spine and feeling far too tender in the heated air of the room. Each thrust makes Gran’s nails dig into his skin, leaving red crescents underneath and he wants to bleed. Wants to taste the blood. 

Gran’s legs tighten around him, drawing Belial close until he’s as close as he can get, Gran practically bent in half and sobbing.

He moans like a whore underneath Belial, hole clenching around him like he wants to pull the cock pounding him deeper and Belial’s almost proud at how well he trained Gran up to be a slut. 

It’s good, so good, hot and tight and slick and fuck. Fuck he loves this human.

Belial’s eyes snap open and he snarls, rolling his hips until Gran keens, falling apart underneath him. He keeps at that angle, intent on driving thought out of the Singularity and out of himself. It’s just sex. It just feels good. Nothing more. 

Belial leans down, biting and sucking marks into Gran’s neck and shoulders, each harder until he can feel the skin break and taste blood on his tongue. It’s warm, metallic and sweet and so so perfect. Finally. 

His back stings from where Gran claws at him, sweat and blood mixing and he can feel it drip down along scars and spine. How funny that the Singularity can hurt him like this, when he doesn’t even want to.

Belial growls, focusing on the building heat between his legs. How slick Gran’s hole sounds as he thrusts into him, trying to drive each of them to completion. He stops holding back, the bed they’re on slamming into the wall with each thrust.

He can feel Gran cum, arching against Belial and gasping brokenly. More sweet noises are drawn from his throat, whimpering with each thrust as Belial uses him. Gran rolls his hips with each thrust, either to chase the pleasure or run away Belial doesn’t know.

Doesn’t care.

He wants to cum. Wants to fill Gran with his cum until his hole is dripping white and he can’t move his legs.

Belial groans, bottoming out against Gran’s hips as he finally finishes, face buried in Gran’s neck. 

He wants to stay like this forever, until the world ends and everything is gone.

Instead he feels a bead of sweat drip down his balls and straightens, licking his lips and running a hand through his hair, moment gone.

Gran just lays under him, arms limp against the bed and panting. His legs are still hooked around Belial’s hips, not wanting the Primal to pull out just yet. Between that and the necklace of hickies along his neck Gran looks like the epitome of please, eyes half lidded as he stares at Belial with a mix of emotions Belial doesn’t dare identify. 

Gran twitches as Belial pulls out. Belial lifts a leg and watching the cum drip from Gran’s hole and fingering it back in, grinning when the human twitches. 

“A-ah, wait wait-“ Gran writhes, panting heavily from the overstimulation. 

Belial pouts, staring down at Gran like a kid whose toy got taken away. “But you’re think, we didn’t do it enough.”

Gran groans as Belial teases him by slowly thrusting his fingers into him, jaw dropping open. “Fuck just- just wait five m-minutes.”

Belial huffs, slooooowly easing his fingers out of Gran’s hole, squeezing his ass instead. “Fine. The things I do for, Singularity. Be thankful.”

Gran sighs, lifting his arms to wrap them around Belial’s neck. He pulls the man down, kissing Belial sweetly despite the blood on his lips. “I’m always thankful.”

“Noted.”

——

Belial wished morning hadn’t come. Parting is harder each time, the Singularity settling under his skin like hooks in a pig.

It hurt to be pulled away.

He laid there, staring at the ceiling with the human nestled against his chest. A month ago he wouldn’t have dreamed of cuddling with someone, even after seven rounds of sex that was more intense than it had any right to be.

He didn’t want to go, he wanted to stay in this room until the world turned to ash. Fuck Gran until there was nothing left but bits and pieces of him. He wanted the Singularity as his and wholly his, his to consume and use until nothing was left and even then he wanted to take the remains. He loves him. 

Belial doesn’t do anything, instead he waits for Gran to wake up, the human grumbling about the mess. Belial guides him to a bath, helping Gran clean off and forcing himself to ignore the domesticity of it all.

When Gran finally is ready to leave it’s with desperation dripping from every syllable that Belial offers another round, heart clenching in the worst way when Gran shuts him down.

He watches the human leave, and for some reason it almost feels like the end of the world. 

Ah. He was infected.

**Author's Note:**

> I almost tried to post the fic in this box


End file.
